memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Archduk3/Archive 10
Operations How does it look goofy? It clearly establishes that the same color was used across both uniforms and it's done with less code. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 19:27, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :I avoided using any combined boxes, even where I could, since it's a short table, and to maintain that even though it is the same color, it's a separate uniform. I drew the line at showing the command and operations colors separately for the 2366-2370s uniform types A and B, since that would also look silly. - Archduk3:talk 13:04, January 1, 2010 (UTC) 47 If you're serious about this then submit it to be a user project. :) — Morder (talk) 06:35, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Already did, I think. :) - Archduk3:talk 06:39, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :...unless you are talking about it being on one of my subpages as opposed to an actual project page, in which case I opted for this since I don't think there is going to be a huge influx of support for this, since it is kind of silly; though still worth a try. ;) - Archduk3:talk 06:45, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Still, I wouldn't expect much support unless it's a real project. Putting it under your namespace technically makes it your project only. — Morder (talk) 06:46, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Didn't know that, thanks :) (I'm going to assume that the mass of text on the User Project talk page was about that). I'll move it in a couple of days/weeks if I don't any bites by then. - Archduk3:talk 06:54, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::User project pages (as you may note from the article above) can be in a user's namespace or as a subpage of the Projects. We have both. -- sulfur 11:16, January 5, 2010 (UTC) SVG of: 2370s_Starfleet.png image as svg, I pastet it here, because I don't want to register. image/svg+xml :Thanks. - Archduk3:talk 13:55, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Starfleet.png delete Upload a replacement first. Then I'll delete it. :P -- sulfur 14:05, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Yaeger "fix" If that's the fix, that kinda of thing will likely have to be done all over the place, and it's an ugly work-around fix. Very fugly. :( -- sulfur 17:37, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Holograms Hey. First of all, great job with holographic duplicates. I would like to ask you a question, though. How many holograms do you think are there in Hollow Pursuits? Two (Barclay Program 15, Enterprise-D) or four (Program 15, Ten Forward, Troi's quarters, Enterprise bridge)? [[User:QuiGonJinn|'QuiGonJinn']]Talk 19:46, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :I would say only two, since there is nothing to suggest that the Enterprise-D holograms were different from each other, so I went with the "safe" assumption that they were from the same program. (and there is a limit to the number of images from that episode that would be reasonable). :) - 04:45, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Trek XI ranks I'm an administrator over at the Trek fanfic wiki and as you can see by http://stexpanded.wikia.com/wiki/Starfleet_ranks, I like to have as many ranks as I can compiled, especially since I'm not constrained by the same canon policies as this wiki is. Anyway, I was wondering if you'd be willing to do a full set of Trek XI ranks for us that we'd be able to use. It's the one area of the ranks that's really lacking. Feel free to contact me at mmvboy@cox.net if you're interested. Thanks. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 04:42, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Sidebar image Hey archduk3, just letting you know that I had to undo the revision you made to the it broke the novel sidebars for some reason. I haven't looked into what caused it and thought I'd leave it up to you since you know what you expect from it. — Morder (talk) 07:00, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Are you talking about the ImageCap function? That seems to be the only thing I can find wrong with it. - 17:06, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :...and I seem to have fixed that, though I'll wait until you reply to make the changes on the actual templates. - 17:10, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Looks fine, I'd suggest you look at any other templates that Sidebar image references first before you update it. — Morder (talk) 22:30, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :I had tested it on , but never thought to test it on novel one. :) I'll make the change to the novel template and then run through the rest before reverting the image template back. - 22:35, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :That should do it, besides which I'm still working on; so if anything else explodes, let me know, since it probably just needs two pills of extra code and to call me in the morning. ;) - 23:06, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Look at . Scroll over the images on the doc page. Their caption is " }". I'm pretty sure that's not the caption. -- sulfur 23:34, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :I'm working on that now, no idea how I messed that one up. - 23:36, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I fixed it. You had the closing of the template in the wrong place. -- sulfur 23:38, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, that would be it. Thanks. :) It still seems to act funny if there is no caption though. - 23:42, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::The "if" should be fixed to give a default option like the other sidebars. -- sulfur 23:57, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :It doesn't seem to want to default to a "blank" space, and I can't think of something that would work for this and , since they have the same problem. There just don't seem to be any images using these sidebars without captions, so not sure if it's really a problem to just make a caption manditory. (Also, if you have a fix, go for it, since my brains fried after today) - 00:05, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the help with this. :) - 00:43, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::If you're referring to putting a caption underneath the image, I'd avoid that to be honest. Just have it show up when the mouseover is done. -- sulfur 02:01, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :I'm just trying to keep the character, fictional, and hologram templates as consistent as possible, though I'm not opposed to removing them. - 02:05, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Nemesis I watched Nemesis for the first time since it first came out. I was surprised at how good it was. I don't recall liking it originally. Perhaps I had been on a Star Trek hiatus at the time. But I've recently started watching all the shows I can get a hold of. And I absolutely loved Nemesis this time around. It was action packed with a good story line. I didn't like that Data died, but his actions were perfect. It was simply fantastic. :That's good to hear... - 02:47, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Sidebar image round 2 Please read Template talk:Sidebar image - this template is not supposed to allow rescaling of images or displaying caption text. I don't want an edit war, but I'm going to revert your changes again. Discuss on that talk page if you've got problems with that. -- Cid Highwind 12:54, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :I'm in the middle of writing my reply, but I can just as easily ask you hear. Why not? - 12:56, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Because the main function of , the reason why it has initially been implemented back then, is to have the "magic number" of 292px in exactly one place, where it can easily be changed if such need arises. For the record, the reason for making images exactly 292px wide is the fact that this is the image size that will exactly fill a 300px sidebar, which, in turn, is exactly the width of ad blocks that Wikia chose to dump in front of our sidebars a while back. We want sidebars to have the width of eventual ad blocks in front of them, so that the text flow won't be damaged even further than it already is by including ads in the text. Now, back to the point: Allowing to change the image size is a decision that defeats the whole purpose of the template - because, as said, its basic purpose is to create images of a certain size. If such is done, and especially if the 292px magic number is then spread to all sidebar templates calling this image template to act as a default fallback value there, we might as well stop using the template completely and simply include thumbnail images in sidebars directly. -- Cid Highwind 13:27, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :I'm just going to keep this here, as multipage conversations in the morning are not good for my head. :I get the reasoning behind it, but some sidebars that use it, such as also use images that at 292px are huge, so a size change option was added to allow for that. Almost all images still use the 292px standard, and only three(?) templates even have a call for it, so I don't see the issue here since all still default to 292px, excepting the species "small" images. - 13:40, February 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm not saying that no image in a sidebar should ever be allowed to be of a different size - all I'm saying is that the one template that has been designed to allow for centralizing the standard size of sidebar images shouldn't be the one allowing "random" other sizes at the same time. If a sidebar really needs to contain images of a non-standard size, for some good reason, then that sidebar could just include a thumbnail image directly or, if needs be, call a different template. Using one template for two mutually exclusive functions is not a good idea, in my opinion. -- Cid Highwind 13:56, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :I guess I just don't see them as mutually exclusive, since having images in sidebars not using the template makes it rather moot, since it wouldn't be the central place to change the image size then. already doesn't use it, and I was going to change that, but I could just change the sidebars that currently use a size adjustment option to not use Sidebar image, but once again, isn't that making the template rather moot? - 14:05, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Well... of course, not using the standard size for sidebar images should be something that is not done at a whim, because a single editor "likes it better that way" or something - but because there are very good reasons to do exactly that in exactly that situation. If you don't see how allowing random image sizes runs contrary to the goal of standardizing image sizes, I'm really not sure what I could tell you as further explanation. -- Cid Highwind 14:21, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :Having the option for another image size isn't synonymous with allowing it, just like allowing unregistered users to edit isn't the same as asking for vandalism, though the case could be made for both. - 15:39, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::One problem with allowing changes to the sidebar image size is that when Wikia goes and creates a new skin then all the specific size images will have to be changed again in order to accommodate a new skin whereas if all the images are standardized, using this template, then we only have to change one location. If you allow arbitrary image sizes then all those locations will have to be changed again. — Morder (talk) 15:45, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :I get that, that's why the standard size wasn't changed. Currently, excluding the species sidebars that are under discussion, only starships with assignment patches and Earth-Romulan War are using a different size, and all but one of the assinment patches are using that 'standard' size. Is it really going to be a big deal to make three edits to change them if it happens? - 15:57, February 2, 2010 (UTC) as true as that is i have not seen any evidence, fiction or not, that after Mr Scott sabotaged it they repaired and tested it properly.